The Chosen Two
by StarWarsNerdGirl
Summary: You know the prophecy... or do you? A young Padawan's struggles, laughs, friendships, and heartbreak as she struggles to find the true meaning of the prophecy of the Chosen One... and the mysterious properties of blue milk. Meet Rezmir Ikkmu.
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen Two

Prologue

_In Revenge of the Sith, Master Yoda believes that the prophecy of the Chosen One could have been misinterpreted… and he was right. There was an important element missing from the original text: blue milk. However silly it sounds, the blue milk was to be glazed over the back of the aging parchment, filling in on the details of galactic peace and balance. The exact prophecy was long forgotten by the time of the Clone Wars… forgotten by all except for one young Padawan. While snooping around the library, she found a small area scattered with ancient dust, dust that did not belong there. Using her incredible Force powers, she pieced them all together to find a long-dissolved piece of parchment, which she quickly holocopied and preserved. Quite by accident, she found the missing words on the back when her miniature Thernbee spilled the simple mixture on the old text. The prophecy now read:_

_One will come,_

_To bring balance to the Force,_

_Forever destroy the Sith, he shall_

_Become the Chosen One_

_Another will come soon after,_

_In a similar way,_

_Far different, yet the same_

_Seemingly more powerful than the First_

_But one shall strike the other down,_

_And become what they swore to destroy._

Chapter One

Rezmir Ikkmu sat cross-legged inside her quarters. She gathered the Force around her and created a whirlwind, spinning faster and faster and faster… it was no use. Even with her advanced abilities, it was impossible to undo what was done. Master Bant Eerin was dead. She died on Rezmir's homeworld because of the young Padawan's actions. In other words, Rezmir had killed her own Master because of her fury at the injustice of General Grievous's mistreatment of her people, only for the very convenient location as a galactic stepping-stone to Coruscant. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she slowly rose to examine the hologram again. Rezmir's dominant left hand absentmindedly swept aside her reports on the incident as she studied the hologram, when there was a weight on her back, pulling her to the ground. She instinctively did a back handspring, spun around, and grabbed her assailant by the throat as he lost his grip. It was Kinwa, her miniature Thernbee, trying to remind her of the Council debriefing this morning. Rezmir checked the chrono on her wrist, then almost flew to her closet to change out of her sleepclothes. She hadn't much time, and the Council did not appreciate tardiness.

Ahsoka Tano strolled through the Temple with her Master, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. "I still don't understand, Master: how could a seasoned Jedi warrior be so easily defeated by Grievous?" Skywalker asked. Master Kenobi halted and turned on his former apprentice. "And what exactly gave you the idea that Master Eerin was killed 'easily', Anakin? I knew Bant, and she wasn't one to go down without a fight." Skywalker sighed and turned to Ahsoka. "Why don't you go fetch your Padawan friend for the Council meeting? The sun will be up soon." Ahsoka tried not to grin and set her pace towards the student quarters. "Me? Fetch Rezmir?" she laughed. "If I know that Makkmli warrior, she's already at the Council chambers, patiently waiting for Master Windu to call her in."

How wrong Ahsoka was. Rezmir hurriedly slid into her clothes. She wore a black one-armed torso piece somewhat similar to that of Aayla Secura, who had taken a special interest in her since she was a child. A silver healing scarf wrapped around her midsection, connecting the torso piece to her short, black skirt. Silver leggings, with flexibility cutouts, flowed into her matte black, knee high boots. The only contrast to her understated outfit was the stark white pair of fingerless gloves, the right one extended to her elbow to allow for comlink communications. There was Aurebesh writing on the palms of those gloves: "PEACE" on the right, "JUSTICE" on the left. Three small bands of threaded Phrik alloy graced her biceps, as was customary of her people; the more bands you wore, the more stages in whatever profession you chose you had succeeded in. Rezmir wore them proudly for birth(which automatically counted as succeeding in having life), youngling, and Padawan. As opposed to having a small collection of hairs representing being chosen as a Padawan, Rezmir simply pulled all of her silvery-white hair (which turned blue with age) into a large, long, practical braid which extended to her low back. She was, as some might say, quite beautiful.

Tearstained grey eyes darted to the door as footsteps approached. Rezmir quickly wiped them on her sleeve and checked herself in the reflective durasteel which was her desk. Careful not to get the blue, tattoo-like birthmarks on her face confused with excess moisture she dabbed at her face with a stray piece of material. Rezmir then licked her fingers and smoothed down a few stray hairs, in the only common movement about her that was, as her brother would say, "of the lower class". It was then that a low, peaceful tone echoed through her room. It was Ahsoka, no doubt, tapping her foot impatiently for her friend to emerge. The Force-presence of the only person who Rezmir dared share her most personal feelings with brought a small grin to the favored student's face. Even though Ahsoka was two standard years younger than she, Rezmir enjoyed having someone so energetic and erratic around, in contrast to her own calm, businesslike front which only her former Master had ever seen. Oh yes, Rezmir chuckled, she put on a very good show.

Ahsoka glanced compassionately toward her friend, but did not dare speak, allowing Rezmir to fully complete her thoughts before breaking the silence. She did not have to wait long. "The Council certainly has a knack for timing," Rezmir said wryly. Ahsoka frowned at her friend's uncharacteristic bitterness.

"You can't grieve forever, Rezmir," she said plainly.

"Who says I'm grieving?"

Ahsoka grabbed her friends arm and tilted her head upward to look the tall Makkmli straight in the eye.

"I do."

Rezmir grunted and pulled her arm easily from Ahsoka's grasp, resuming a fast pace, pumping her arms to gain momentum. Ahsoka took on a quick jog to keep up with the long strides.

"It's been a week, Rezmir. The Republic is losing ground, troopers…" Ahsoka paused before finishing her sentence. "And Jedi Generals to lead them." Rezmir stopped and, for the first time in a week, did not hide the pain in her eyes. Ahsoka's plea came in a whisper: "We need you, Rezmir Ikkmu."

"The Council has decided that, despite your advanced abilities, you require further training, Padawan Ikkmu. Especially in the form of lightsaber combat." Mace Windu's monotonous voice rang in Rezmir's ears. She was wearing her mask again, and accepted this criticism with a small nod. Grand Master Yoda continued the critiques.

"Good against extremities, extremities are. Good against blasters, extremities are not." He was referring to Rezmir's fighting style. She preferred to use her hands and feet in a fluent, warrior-like attack system, which had, in fact, been very efficient against battle droids_. Master Eerin had understood, why can't you? I wonder what Master Windu means by 'further training'? Hmm. _

"For the rest of your training, you shall be assigned to a member of this Council." Mace Windu looked around the room, letting his somber, prompting gaze fall on each member, who seemed to be contemplating the young Makkmli princess. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi stood, accepting her as his student. Rezmir gulped silently. _Master Kenobi? I guess they really were serious about improving my lightsaber skills, but The Negotiator? Dang._ The Jedi in question strolled to the center of the Council Chambers.

"I accept the challenge, and blessing, of tutoring such a talented student," Obi-Wan stated calmly, as if this was an everyday occurrence for him. Jedi around the room were nodding their approval, all except for the only one with the authority to veto it: Grand Master Yoda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading "The Chosen Two"! This is my first fanfic, and I appreciate any and all criticism. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did while writing it… Please Rate and Review! :D**

_blah = Thoughts_

_blah= Emphasis_

Chapter Two

Grand Master Yoda sat thinking, the tips of his ears turning inwards due to intense concentration and contemplation of the Padawan in front of him_. A good match, they are. Kenobi's skills with a lightsaber, Padawan Ikkmu's with the Force. Yet, forget, I must not, the Padawan's new discovery about the Chosen One prophecy. Or Two, should I say? Mentored Skywalker, he already has. Wise, is it, to allow one Jedi so much power to guide? _Mace Windu's voice broke through his trance of deep thought.

"Master Yoda? Have you reached a decision?" Mace Windu's voice cut through his thoughts. Yoda interwove his fingers and nodded, a gesture of surface approval to be investigated at a later time.

"Agree, I do. Master and Padawan, you shall be."

An expression of sheer terror crossed Rezmir's face before clean composure once again took its place. The two of them bowed and exited the room, tailed by Skywalker and Ahsoka. "You just can't get enough, can you Master?" Anakin joked. "You just shipped one Padawan off, and volunteered to teach another. I don't even…"

"Thank you, Anakin. Now how about you and Ahsoka go have one of your much needed discussions, and get the clones ready for departure. We leave in four hours." Obi-Wan interrupted with quiet finality. Rezmir turned her head slightly to catch her new Master's eye.

"Why? Where are we going?" She inquired innocently.

"Oh, right. While you were moping in your room for the past week, shut off from the galaxy, there was a second distress signal from the Makkm system. This time, from one of its moons, Kikkwo." Ahsoka informed. Grey eyes stretched wide.

"Kikkwo? That's the home of the Royal Family! My parents, aunt, uncle, cousins…my brother. Are they in danger?" Rezmir pressed, a sense of urgency evident in her voice. Anakin shook his head.

"Not exactly. They intercepted some coded transmissions stating business deals for the pirates who invaded the capital city…" He explained.

"Pirates?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "We'll discuss those details later. For now, young Padawan, I want to assess your skills. Come." The bearded Jedi General led the way to one of the newer training areas, as Ahsoka followed her muttering Master toward the main hanger. As they turned a corner, Obi-Wan slackened his pace so that he could walk beside his new apprentice. He turned his head to get a good look.

_She's grown so much since Aayla first brought her here… I see that her robes of choice are very drab and simple. Depression, maybe? Or perhaps simply a desire to let her attitude do the talking?_ He shook his head with a smirk. _She certainly looks like royalty. Its embedded into the way she walks. And what's with the whole facial shield? I guess I'll find out eventually… she is definitely the exact opposite of Anakin…_

"Well?"

Obi-Wan was jerked from his thoughts with the question. "Well what?"

Rezmir halted and sighed knowingly. "You've been assessing my general appearance and attitude. Do I meet your standards?" She said dryly, with a glint in her eye.

Obi-Wan was taken slightly off-guard by the question. He didn't like her tone, but decided to let it slide for the moment. Instead of a lecture, he raised an eyebrow and inquired lightly, "Am I really that obvious?"

Rezmir shook her head. Her face was downcast and sobered, as if hiding deeper knowledge than the question implied. And she did. But now was not the time, so she simply shrugged her shoulders and continued on walking, tossing a reply over her shoulder. "No, not really. But I guess I didn't like the feeling of your eyes rummaging through my soul."

Obi-Wan was appalled at her flippancy, and general rudeness and disrespectful attitude. He decided to crack down on this now before it became a serious problem. "I don't like your tone, Rezmir. I was hoping we could be good friends, similar to the relationship between myself and Bant. But I AM your Master, and would appreciate a little respect."

Rezmir halted, and had a slightly surprised yet attentive look in her eye, as though she was really listening to everything he said and trying to apply it. She paused before responding to this first lesson, "Absolutely. My apologies, Master. I suppose I'm still a little prickly from this past week, but that's no excuse for rudeness. It won't happen again."

Once again, Obi-Wan was struck by her response, only this time, by the maturity and genuine quality of her words. Rezmir was once again defining the difference between herself and Anakin, which was a refreshing change. Satisfied that the issue had been smoothed over, he was ready to address her query. "To answer your question, I'm not quite sure yet. I don't think I've seen your full potential yet."

Rezmir snorted. _That will be the day, when I show somebody what I'm really capable of._ "I suppose you would appreciate… _a demonstration_?" she queried with a sly smile, already gathering up the Force inside herself.

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose…"

That was all the affirmation Rezmir needed. With a raised eyebrow of her own, her Master slammed into the nearby wall. Eyeing some unused scrap durasteel in a loose pile nearby, she flicked her wrist and half a dozen long sheets flew out of the pile, impossibly fast, and fastened poor Kenobi to the wall like makeshift chains, and topped it off with a Force-seal, that only she personally or someone with greater power could unlock. She then upped the ante, shifting in and out of Force-cloak with ease, rising to new heights with Force-staircase and hovered in the air with Force-suspend. Rezmir then somersaulted through freefall and landed in an attack crouch, her lightsaber's golden blade extended and pointed at the floor, ready to sweep up should her opponent launch an attack.

Obi-Wan, however, was far from launching an attack. As a matter of fact, Obi-Wan was far from doing… well, anything. His body was frozen in place, an undisguised look of complete and total shock on his bearded face.

Rezmir deactivated her lightsaber and released the Force-seal on his makeshift prison. Obi-Wan's temporary paralysis was interrupted by the ground rushing up at his face, to which he instinctively responded by catching himself on his palms. He stood in one smooth, fluid motion to find crystal clear grey eyes meeting his. Rezmir asked again, in a slow, quiet voice.

"Do I meet your standards, General Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan wanted to sigh, groan, and possibly give her a backhand across the face for repeating such a stupid and arrogance-laced question. But he didn't. The mockery was gone from her tone, replaced by childish innocence and a desire to please. Obi-Wan was already aware that her saber skills were sub-par, but he was willing to bet his lightsaber that she knew that as well. Besides, that was not what she was asking. The issue of lightsaber-wielding would be addressed at a later date, he decided. Rezmir was testing his will to train her, in her own way. There was no question as to his answer.

"Yes, Padawan Ikkmu. You most certainly do."

**Yes, it was a long chapter. And yes, there was a whole lot of Force-blah in there. But you know what? I like it, and I hope you do too. R&R, please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Thanks for reading… please review! Even if it just says "This story stinks" or "I hate your writing", I have something to go on! Especially about the action scene… Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Rezmir positively glowed at Obi-Wan's reply. He was impressed. But more importantly, he was willing to train her. Now, she could show him her pathetic lightsaber skills without fear of rejection. A little bit of the tension tied up in her powerful shoulders relaxed. It felt good to be accepted again.

Rezmir's golden heart pounded in her ears, the blood reaced through her fingers, including the one nearest the activation button. With a final deep breath in a futile attempt to calm her surfacing nerves, she accepted the challenge.

The training lightsaber in her left hand thrummed healthily, an emerald blade casting a greenish glow on her forearm. She waited a moment, then two, trusting her warrior instincts to decide when to strike. Her sharp eyes detected a slight shift in Kenobi's balance as he waited. Rezmir feigned right, shot left, and twisted around to tap her Master's spine with her blade. Rezmir's grin stretched wide at taking the early advantage, which was usually her weakest point. _Maybe I'm getting the hang of this after all._ This hope, however was quickly dashed as Kenobi, by far the superior swordsman, recovered quickly from the stinging sensation of his central nerves and twirled his lightsaber expertly, to which Rezmir rolled to the side to reassess her options.

She had barely gotten to her feet, however, before a bright blue blade came smashing down towards her head. Rezmir blocked instinctively, struggling to keep the lightsabers from getting to close to her face. It wasn't brute strength that was making it difficult, Rezmir had plenty of that. It was the amount of experience, the ability to predict your opponent's next move and beat them to it. She needed to surprise him again, this time without the Force.

Thinking quickly, Rezmir deactivated her lightsaber and somersaulted between Kenobi's wide stance, kicking his left shin and jabbing the back of his right knee with her elbow. Shocked and in pain, he crumpled a fraction of a second before regaining his balance and fighting stance. This was all the time that Rezmir needed. Relying solely on instinct and training, she leapt outstretched at his shoulders, like a pouncing tigress. Obi-Wan tried to sidestep, but Rezmir managed to catch him by his left shoulder. Swinging her body around, she dislodged his lightsaber with a swift kick and pinned him to the ground with the lightsaber ignited and pointed directly at his throat.

Obi-Wan seemed quite comfortable and at ease for someone in his position. "Well, I must say that I'm pleasantly surprised. I had no idea of the extent of your athletic abilities. I also notice that you failed to use the Force at all in this entire duel?"

Rezmir was panting slightly from the physical exertion and thrill. "I wanted to give you a fighting chance. You know, being fair. I thought you might like that, Master."

"Not this time."

Rezmir's body was suddenly tossed like a ragdoll to the wall behind her. Making a less-than-graceful-landing, she shook her head to clear it. Kenobi was standing there, right in the center of the arena, lightsaber held down low, in a relaxed yet attentive position. There he was, with a smug, knowing look on his bearded face. As she got to her feet, that's exactly what she did.

A flick of her wrist, Kenobi was up against the wall. A twitch of her lip, he was thrown down to the floor. A raised eyebrow… Rezmir was once again in control of the situation. She ran at Kenobi with her lightsaber raised high above her head.

Obi-Wan looked up earlier than Rezmir had expected, and she braced herself against a very probable Force-push. Instead, her opponent raised his lightsaber to defend the "fatal" swoop towards his head, then, with a powerful thrust againt he saber, rolled to his left. Rezmir attacked again, only to be effortlessly parried by Kenobi's expertise. It was not long before she was, once again, on the defensive. And running out of ideas.

Obi-Wan had caught her in a lightsaber lock, and if something did not happen soon, they would just stand there forever, two opponents with equal strength just standing there for eternity, a monument of the clashes between a Master and a Padawan. But it was not to be.

Rezmir surged her lightsaber down on Kenobi's, momentarily moving the lock towards her left. She glanced at the blades and noticed that her opponent, as well, as she, had gripped their lightsabers with both hands. _Now_. A warrior voice whispered into her conscious thought. Without warning or otherwise thoughts, her right knee shot up, catching Kenobi in the gut. As he staggered slightly, she recoiled her right leg to strike again. This time, it was outstretched pointing at his face.

Obi-Wan saw her boot coming towards his face at an incredible speed. He was once again impressed by her athleticism, but was tiring of this roundabout duel. He decided to move things along a little. Obi-Wan grabbed her foot and twisted yanked it around behind him, dragging Rezmir's whole body with it. He allowed himself a small smile at this uncharacteristic maneuver.

Rezmir found herself on her back, once again facing up to Kenobi's lightsaber. After a few desperate parries, she managed to do a semi-backhandspring to regain her footing. It was not long, however, before she found herself overwhelmed by her opponent's mastery of the blade. Her lightsabr was knocked to the side, with Kenobi's muscular left arm circling her strong neck and the blade in his right hand parallel with her throat, in the classic signal of a captured prisoner.

"I believe… this is the… end of our… duel," Obi-Wan panted into Rezmir's ear.

"Finally."

The pair turned to see Ahsoka leaning against the wall near the door, arms folded, looking quite bored. "I thought you two would never finish. One of you is on the floor, then five minutes later it's the other. Back and forth, back and forth, back…"

"How much time do we have until departure?" Rezmir queried in a strong voice, allowing her body to tremble from the physical and mental exertion of the duel. She knew that Obi-Wan was assured the final victory, but Rezmir was impressed by how long she held out against such an experienced Jedi.

Ahsoka checked her chrono before replying.

"About five minutes."

With a nod, Rezmir called back the training saber, and, strolling over to the lightsaber shelf, replaced her handiwork with the borrowed blade from the duel. Relishing the texture of her unique hilt against her callused, gloved palms, she closed her eyes and began the process of Force-restoration, to replenish her energy. With a sigh of pure bliss at the exhilaration of such a duel, she opened her eyes and heard Ahsoka's words again in her mind. Clipping her lightsaber to her belt, Rezmir Ikkmu tossed her new Master his saberblade and asked in a rich, healthy voice laced with excitement,

"Then what are we waiting for?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! I just got back home from an academic competition in Fort Worth (total nerd, I know XD) and am supposed to be doing homework but decided to write this chapter instead! Enjoy!**_

_**RRR**_

Chapter Four

Rezmir buckled into the Jedi transport, her mind still wheeling from the duel. She tried to focus by remembering the earlier briefing….

_**Sometime before the duel…**_

The Command Center located within the Jedi Temple was positively buzzing. Nearly the entire Council was present, standing around a rather large, circular hologram display table. Clone Commander Cody was just finishing up his report when the four entered.

"a tough spot. Those pirates far outnumber us and make regular passes through the street disturbing the peace and torturing any and every trooper they see. However, we have managed to get most of the civilians to safety in the western safehouses. We are holding out, but need immediate reinforcements. We have no…"

The area around Commander Cody suddenly erupted into blaster fire, causing the signal to be lost. Master Yoda nodded slowly and waved his hand. Master Windu took the hint and put the motion into words.

"The Council is dismissed."

The elder Jedi Masters bowed and exited the Command Center. Rezmir squeezed through the narrow doorway and hurried over to the central holographic screen, followed by Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan. Only Masters Yoda and Windu remained. Already very familiar with such a device, Rezmir was pressing numerous buttons, bringing up the recorded transmission from Cody. As she pored over the details, looking for the slightest clue as to the assailant, the other Masters and Ahsoka began discussing the mission ahead.

"Masters," Ahsoka began, "I don't believe the Separatists are involved. It just wouldn't make sense, to lose a battle for a planet, retreat, and then come back within a week? No. My guess is that these battle droids were simply left behind. And I'm willing to bet that these…" her lip curled as she said the word, "Pirates came upon them by a stroke of luck. A frontal assault should easily be able to penetrate their defenses and destroy the droid command center."

Rezmir, who had just recently tuned into their conversation, nodded, picking up on her friend's strategy, "These pirates wouldn't stand a chance. However," Rezmir continued, her expression slightly darkened, "Makkm is a neutral system in this conflict. Its surface must NOT become a battlefield. I disagree with Ahsoka. The Separatists have hired these pirates, I'm sure of it. There is nothing on my planet to interest pirates; there is absolutely no motivation for them except for money, which the Seppies have plenty of." She said this last part with unshielded disdain.

Ahsoka seemed ready to defend her opinion, but Obi-Wan beat her to it. "We are not here to defend theories on Seperatist bank activity. In case you two haven't noticed, we are fighting a war. And because of this war, our clone forces are very thinly spread. If we are going to do a full frontal assault, we have to be smart about it. Perhaps we should try to…"

Rezmir narrowed her eyes and turned back to the console. _Why are they making this so much more complicated than it is?_ She thought grimly. As she began her pre-programmed sequence, she noticed Anakin's gaze becoming bored with Obi-Wan's lecture, which he had probably heard many times before, drifting over toward the holoconsole. He seemed to be mentally smacking himself for not coming up with this simple solution sooner.

"Good strategy, Rezmir," Anakin praised, interrupting Obi-Wan's continuous drone. "Care to explain it to the others?"

Rezmir nodded affirmation and restarted the sequence, this time with her own narration. "We would really only need three stages, and probably two Jedi. Stage one: Land in a non-Republic ship near the pirate compound. Stage two: pose as bounty hunters sent from the Separatists to aid their cause and get inside the pirate camp. Stage three: locate and destroy the droid Command center. From then on, the rest is smooth flying."

By now all six of them were encircling the holoconsole, poring over the Padawan's plan. Ahsoka was the first to speak. "Rezmir, why am I blue?"

Rezmir had no idea what in the galaxy she was talking about. "Um… What?"

Ahsoka grinned and, with a mischievous glint in her eye, pointed to her holographic likeness. "Why is my hologram blue? The color of my skin is pretty obvious, I thought…"

Her attempt at tension-lightening humor had failed catastrophically.

Master Yoda broke the annoyed silence. "Attracted to what, the pirates could be?" He queried, looking around the room at each Jedi in turn.

"Credits?"

"No, of course not! Maybe… expensive fabric?"

"A ship?"

"Spice?"

Rezmir shook her head. "It has to be something… exclusive. Rare. Something that you cannot find anywhere else…"

"An answer, I have."

Master Yoda waved his hand. The console displayed a transmission from none other than the notorious, infamous Hondo Ohnaka.

"I am offering a reward of fifty-thousand Vesparium for the capture of the Queen of Makkm. ALIVE. Deliver to the camp on the southern hemisphere of the planet Makkm. Alone." The scummy pirate tipped an invisible hat, and the transmission fizzled out. The room was silent in deep concentration.

"I bet I could pass for a lowlife, property-of-the-streets bounty hunter."

All eyes turned in surprise to Ahsoka, who was calmly twisting her lekku. "And Rezmir over here," she clapped Rezmir on the shoulder, cringing at the pain of slapping a brick wall of muscle, "for Queen Choshi."

"Now wait a minute…"

"Excellent idea, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan interrupted, not about to get into a time-consuming argument with his Padawan. "It shall be done as you say. Come, Padawan. We have work to do."

Rezmir begrudgingly followed her Master, throwing a fake scowl over her shoulder at a chuckling Ahsoka Tano.

_**Present time…**_

Rezmir fidgeted uncomfortably in her much-too-tight Queen Choshi robes. She glanced at Ahsoka, who was piloting one of the repossessed starships currently in possession of the Republic. It had all the fittings of a bounty hunting ship: lazer cannons, tracking missiles, hidden compartments EVERYWHERE, and a very battle-worn hull. In short: it was perfect.

Rezmir's comfort, however, was a different story entirely. In addition to her tight-fitting robes, she had a pair of binders fastened around her wrists- binders that electrocuted her every time she struggled. And to top it off, there was a slave's chain around her neck. This was attatched to Ahsoka's belt, and every time the black-unisuit clad, knee-high booted, bounty hunter impersonater moved… it was not, in any way, comfortable.

Rezmir Ikkmu, newfound alias Queen Choshi, settled in as best she could for the duration of the trip. It was going to be a long ride.

_**RRR**_

_**I hope you liked it… please give me some feedback if you want another chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow. Haven't updated in a really long time. Sorry about that…My only excuse is school, friends, and a touch of laziness. XD Kind of a character/plot development chapter, but the next ones start to get interesting, I promise! Anyways, enjoy! R&R**_

Chapter 5

"Coordinates are set. Entering hyperspace…Now." Ahsoka reported, shifting the imposter ship into lightspeed and engaging the autopilot. As the stars became white streaks across the viewscreen, Ahsoka slumped back in her chair and let out a long breath, tossing a lazy glance at Rezmir, who was being jerked painfully forward by her friend's constant swiveling. Rezmir glared back icily, her friend oblivious to the discomfort being caused, and considered slashing the chain with her lightsaber. Ahsoka chuckled and disconnected the neck chain from around her friend's throat.

"Thank the stars." Rezmir gasped as she subconsciously rubbed the neck mark. Ahsoka was not listening, however. Her mind was in a totally different place, in an earlier time… and coming up void of the details she so desired.

"How does a bounty hunter walk?" she said, startling Rezmir, who recoiled in the absurdity of such a question. A quick glance at her friend's eyes, however, showed that this was no joke. Rezmir shook her head in disbelief as she began to reply that she did not have the faintest idea, but something stopped her. A memory of two strange females who she did not recognize until recently… a memory that she had tried to ignore and isolate in her vast brain. Rezmir stood abruptly, earning a surprised gaze laced with interest from Ahsoka. Rezmir begin her common process of pacing when thinking of a plan.

"Well, I suppose it depends on what kind of bounty hunter you wanted to be," Rezmir stated awkwardly, reaching up to characteristically scratch behind her head, but finding it impossible while wearing binders.

Ahsoka stood and walked over to stand next to her friend, a confused but attentive look on her face.

"I'm listening."

"I guess it really depends on your style; how you do business, and the definition thereof," Rezmir explained, seeing the look of complete incomprehension on her friend's face as she struggled to unravel the meaning behind her words. Rezmir sighed, and decided to be painfully blunt to simplify things.

"Are you seductive or all-business? Do you do what you do for money, thrills, or both? How did you get to this point? And most importantly," Rezmir locked gazes with the young Togruta. "What is your motivation?"

Upon the end of this monologue, Ahsoka answered the questions one at a time, enumerating each answer on her gloved fingers.

"All-business with a dash of flirting, money, poor family with need for money, earning enough money to send home to my family on… wherever I came from." After an expectant glance from Rezmir and a gesture to continue, Ahsoka thought for a moment before answering her own question. "Coruscant. My family lives on Coruscant."

Rezmir nodded her approval. "Excellent. Now, let's think of a name. Ahsoka Tano is known throughout the galaxy, you know," she teased. Ahsoka nodded with a small grin, but her eyes were distant – deep in thought.

"Shmi Tingwa."

"What?"

Ahsoka's eyes refocused on Rezmir as she explained the name. "Anakin's mother was named Shmi. And Tingwa… I'm not exactly sure." She added with a shrug.

Rezmir repeated the name to herself, then smiled, giving her friend an affirming nod.

Ahsoka's face stretched into a wide grin, as she adjusted her stance and bodysuit to the character she was to play. She strutted around the ship from stem to stern, trying out various different walks that she thought might fit the bill of 'Shmi Skywalker'. Rezmir sat down in the co-pilot seat and stared out of the viewscreen at the swirling mass of stars which were growing increasingly familiar. She gulped as she remembered the most recent journey to her home planet, little more than two weeks ago…

_**-Flashback-**_

Rezmir paced in her quarters aboard the massive Star Destroyer _Peacemaker_, bound for Makkm. After being the Padawan of Master Bant Eerin for nearly two years, this was far from a first mission, so her obvious nervousness had nothing to do with . Although the circumstances of their reunion were grave, the Makkmli princess was excited to see her home again. Seperatist ships had been spotted in the system, so this trip was a precautionary measure, to brace the planet against any Seperatist attack. However, the mission ahead was the farthest thing from Rezmir's mind at the moment. She had had another vision, much clearer than the others.

The door chime sounded, and Rezmir absentmindedly flicked her wrist to allow access. A tall, lanky Mon Calamari female walked in. Rezmir was relieved at the sight of her beloved Master and greeted her with a warm smile. Master Bant Eerin extended her arms to embrace her Padawan, who returned the embrace. As they pulled out of their hug, Bant seemd to notice the change in Rezmir's demeanor and physique.

"That mission on Arkania Prime seems to have done you well, Padawan."

"It would seem so, Master."

Master Eerin had sensed the unspoken words lingering in Rezmir's mouth. She cocked her head slightly to the side, gesturing for her to finish her thought. Rezmir sighed, letting her gaze travel the room before returning to her Master's clear blue eyes.

"I've been having…dreams. Visions. Premonitions, I suppose."

Master Eerin nodded slowly, a look of concern spreading across her face. She sank into a nearby chair, as though her long legs could no longer support her lanky frame. Rezmir sat stoically on her bed, running her hands over her face and through her long, silky white hair, finally resting on the piece of Shiekku ribbon intertwined into her single Padawan braid.

"I am standing on a large plateau overlooking Makkm's capital city, Kymkko. My family is in the Center Common, playing hide-and-find. My brother, Kammen, waves to me, and I wave back. He smiles and calls out to me, joking about leaving him out of all the fun stuff. Suddenly there is something behind him, a dark shadowy presence, threatening to engulf him. I try to warn him, but my throat is constricted, my mouth smothered. The dark presence closes in on Kammen, on my family, on all off Kymkko, cutting it to pieces with four glowing blades. I then see you standing next to me, reaching out to touch my shoulder, trying to reassure me. But the dark presence is there, right behind you, and I still cannot make a sound..."

Rezmir's voice was picking up speed now, her tone frantic, like a small child describing a terrible nightmare.

"It… It cuts off your outstretched arm, and I see your face contorted in pain as you fall to the ground. The presence walks toward me, nonchalantly decapitating you. It walks right up to me and I now see that it is what has been grabbing my throat and covering my mouth. I remember its eyes…"

A shudder coursed through Rezmir's body, her eyes glazed over in a look of complete and absolute terror. She is hyperventilating now, and barely able to speak. Master Eerin slowly rises to steady her Padawan, but it is unnecessary. Rezmir's body suddenly stiffens, her breathing slows, and she chokes out a whisper.

"Yellow. Yellow, reptilian eyes reflecting my own pain and terror. Yellow, reptilian eyes conveying bloodlust and hatred and unmistakable evil. It said something, too…" Rezmir took a deep breath and continued in a tone so soft that her Master had to lean in close to her what she was saying.

"It said, 'Pathetic youngling, it takes two to complete your destiny. But only one to finish off your Master."

Rezmir collapsed now, falling into her mattress. Master Eerin sat beside her and put her arms around the young Makkmli, the young girl who was terrified of what she might become. In a motherly gesture, Bant gently ran a finger underneath her Padawan's left eye, where a small trickle of moisture left a watery trail. It was then that Rezmir cried.

Rezmir cried for the fear of losing her planet. Rezmir cried for the mother she never knew. Rezmir cried for her older brother, who never truly understood compassion. Rezmir cried for her secret destiny, known only by she and Master Yoda. Rezmir cried at the thought of losing the one person she had come to depend on as her parental figure, teacher, friend, and Master. Most of all, Rezmir cried at her own uncertainty and weakness, something she did not now was inside her.

Master Bant Eerin slowly pulled away from the embrace, looking her apprentice in the eye. For the first time in Rezmir's memory, her Master looked indecisive. Bant sighed and fingered the long, loose chain holding a single, elegant charm. Reaching a decision, the Mon Calamari unfastened the item from around her neck and slipped it around Rezmir's. As she did so, she said, "My Master always said to listen to one voice, and one voice only: the Force. He told me to always remember that all visions and dreams have meaning, whether literal or figurative. He said that the Force has all the answers, if one knows where to find them. And he gave me this necklace as a reminder." Rezmir looked at the necklace with reverence, committing its intricate detail to memory.

Master Eerin smiled then, and confided, "I didn't understand the significance of these carvings until much later, after I had been Knighted. You will find your own interpretation, of both the symbols, and your dreams."

Rezmir then looked up at her Master, her mother, her protector, with a newfound respect. "I will." She vowed.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Rezmir sat with her knees curled against her chest, rocking back and forth in the co-pilot's seat, fingering the necklace. The symbols were still a mystery to her, and as far as the young Padawan knew, they always would be. With a sigh, she reluctantly tucked it back into its hiding place within her imposter robes. She stared out at the stars, which now seemed to slow as their ship neared the end of the hyperspace portion of the trip. A lone tear trickled down the side of her face, as she now knew that there would never, ever, be anyone to wipe it away.

Her mental shields would stay up – they had to. Never again would she be openly vulnerable to another being, she silently vowed. Never again would she allow herself to cry – to shed a few tears, but never to cry. Crying was a sign of weakness, and weakness did not mix well with war. She would never allow another person to get that close to her. But, with the way her promises were holding up lately, this one might not last for long…

_**Did you like it? If not, please review. If so, please review! Next chapter coming up…after finals, probably. In the meantime, please check out the poll question on my profile:**_

_**What would you like to see out of my story, "The Chosen Two"?**_

_**R&R**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Howdy! Thanks for reading so far… still looking for reviews and answers to the poll question on my profile page… would really let me know what you guys are thinking!**_

_**Note: I recently read through all the chapters I had posted so far… wow. I had no idea that it turned out so choppy! Yikes! In the process of reading through the story, I believe I failed to mention that Rezmir's skin is **_**purple**_**, and that she is a species called Makkmli, from the planet Makkm (which is all my own creation, by the way =D), and that her hair is silvery-gray, but will turn blue with age. The blue tattoo markings on her face are really only her "eyebrows" and outlines of her cheekbones. She is muscular, yes, but not buff; she appears lean and fit, not with bulging muscles. I would draw her if I had the skill, but I was not graced with that gift. Oh, well. I guess it's up to you guys to decide what she **_**really**_** looks like…**_

_**Anyway, this chapter is where it starts to get interesting (I hope). **_

_**Enjoy the latest installment of "The Chosen Two"!**_

Chapter 6

Rezmir stiffened at the sound of approaching footsteps from the rear of the ship. She hurriedly dried her eyes and busied herself reviewing the mission information, flight progress, and her own emotions. Ahsoka sat down in the pilot's seat and stole a compassionate glance at her friend. Rezmir did not meet the crystal-blue gaze. Ahsoka sighed and turned her attention to the data readout.

"We're coming up on Makkm," she reported, flicking half a dozen switches both above her head and on the console before her. When this was finished, Ahsoka reached below her chair and pulled out the slave collar, reaching for Rezmir's neck. Rezmir sighed, and submitted to the necessary inevitable. A flash of nervousness fluttered inside her stomach, but was crushed by her determination. This was well worth the risk; her entire planet was at stake.

The ship lurched forward out of Hyperspace to view the beautiful indigo grasses and large blue lakes which was the planet Makkm. Ahsoka piloted the bounty hunting ship to a smooth landing a few klicks downwind of the pirate encampment. After activating the "success-so-far" beacon for Masters Kenobi and Skywalker, they paused a moment, mentally preparing themselves for pretty much anything. The firm squeeze from Rezmir's hand startled Ahsoka, who looked at her friend in surprise. Rezmir's reply came in a quiet whisper.

"May the Force be with us."

ssSss

A bloodcurdling scream echoed through the walls of the Droid Command Center holding cells. It was a scream of a predator that has finally met its only enemy, and is staring death straight in the face. The gut-wrenching sound was muffled by one blaster bolt, then silenced by another. A raggedy, filthy yellow Twi-Lek grinned toothlessly from his observation post in the far corner of the cell, then nodded slowly in affirmation. "Loima Choshi was of no further use to us. You did well. I understand it is not easy to kill one's relatives." His hideous grin widened when he saw the cloaked figure noticeably stiffen, clenching tight fists, his finger hovering near the trigger, as if debating as to whether or not to shoot his "tutor". He apparently decided against it, for he holstered his blaster and forced his shoulders to relax.

"What about Ruma?" the figure asked.

"The Queen?" The Twi-Lek chuckled mischeviously. "She is still of great value to us…in more ways than one. Perhaps you could show us how such things are done on your pla-"

The figure shuddered, then turned on the Twi-Lek and held him by his throat up against the nearby wall.

"I didn't join that scumbag Ohnaka for thrills, Weemon. I didn't sign up to kill. We made a deal that if I helped him get the Queen captured and numerous ransoms paid, I would be the only available heir to the throne of Makkm. THAT WAS THE DEAL! I AM NOT LIKE YOU!" The figure was screaming now, and his hood had fallen back to reveal steely-gray eyes burning with cold fire. With a final, crushing squeeze, the cloaked figure stormed out of the room, pulling the hood up to once more cover its eyes.

Weemon rose slowly from the floor, one hand rubbing his throat and the other reaching for his liquor flask. He took a swig, then laughed raucously.

"More than you know, _my Prince_. We are more alike than you will ever know."

_**Sorry for the short chapter… still, please R&R!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok. It has been a REALLY long time since I updated, but now that it is SUMMER (WHOO HOO! =D) that should not be a problem anymore. This chapter is pretty long… but. I hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 7

The landing ramp of the bounty hunter ship slid open slowly, revealing half a dozen filthy, half-drunken pirates who did not seem too pleased with the new arrivals. That is, until they saw the cargo. Ahsoka's unisuit and masked helmet distorted her voice and appearance, so that she sounded similar to a demented Twi-Lek. Ahsoka Tano swaggered down the landing ramp, feigning an aura of sleazy cockiness, dragging a stumbling Rezmir Ikkmu down behind her. She was greeted by the business end of a powerful blaster rifle, held in the clutches of a pale green, slimy Trandoshan.

"Ssstate your name and busssinessss," he hissed menacingly. Ahsoka nonchalantly pushed the blaster to the side and cleared her throat, uttering a silent prayer that the helmet would successfully distort her voice.

"Shmi Tingwa. I came for the bounty on this otherwise worthless piece of bantha fodder." At the indication of Rezmir's "identity", she was jerked forward as a show bantha might be before judges. There was a gasp from a Bothan at the rear of the group, who murmured softly to the filthy, yellow, goggle-wearing Twi-Lek standing next to him. The Twi-Lek bared his teeth, in both a warning and a sly smile, and strode confidently to the front of the group. He stood still, surveying the new arrivals with greedy eyes.

"Care to identify your charge?" He said mockingly, grabbing Rezmir's chin and inspecting her facial markings closely. Rezmir wrinkled her nose in disgust at the pirate's rank breath, earning a satisfied smirk from the dastardly Twi-Lek, who straightened abruptly at a beeping noise from his holotransmitter. Begrudgingly, he activated the device and a hologram of none other than the infamous Hondo Ohnaka appeared. Ohnaka scowled and folded his arms crossly.

"Where the he-"

"The Queen has arrived, Captain," Weemon interrupted smugly, with a sly glance at Rezmir that made her shudder.

Ohnaka clammed up instantly, his scowl lessening into an expectant frown. Weemon continued with another withering glance, this time directed at Ahsoka.

"And she brought a friend. A bounty hunter who calls herself Shmi Tingwa. Ring any bells, Cap?"

Hondo Ohnaka was taken aback. For the first time since becoming leader of this ragtag group, he was confronted with an unknown; his underworld contacts had failed him for the first time, and the last. He would worry about that later, as he noticed Weemon staring expectantly at him awaiting an answer. _I'll play your game, Shmi Tingwa, if that really is your name. If not, you came up with a very intriguing alias. If so, you are still a liar and a fraud, with no honor. You will get your Vesparium, but it won't do you any good… _Hondo smiled in spite of himself at the impending mystery, and the anticipation of uncovering the bounty hunter's secrets.

"Describe her, Weemon."

Weemon's eyes flickered with surprise, but he obeyed.

"She is about as tall as you, wears a black jumpsuit and helmet, twin blaster pistols, utility belt with…" Weemon squinted at Ahsoka's waist, who crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one side, earning a grin from the Trandoshan standing nearby, and a frustrated glare from Weemon. "…I'm not exactly sure what. She seems to be-"

"Stop blabbering, Weemon. What is her race? Is she human? Trandoshan? Twi-Lek? Give me specifics, you worthless piece of-"

"I don't see how this has any bearing on the situation at hand, boys." Ahsoka interrupted, trying her hardest to successfully play her part, knowing that they would never allow such a thing. "Now if you are finished hashing each other out over nothing, I'll take my reward and get off this Force-forsaken planet."

"My dear, what's the hurry?" The surprised pirates turned to face Ohnaka himself approaching on a speederbike. He stalked right up to Ahsoka and put his hands on her shoulders as though they were old friends. "Surely we can discuss business over a few drinks?" He was greeted by silence.

"One drink each. Your treat." Ahsoka smiled under her helmet at the powerful, yet feminine voice being emitted from her helmet. Ohnaka smiled and offered his arm to escort her inside the complex. Rezmir chose this moment to up the ante on her acting skills.

"You riffraff! You know what my armies will do to you? My family? My family's armies? My niece is a Jedi, you know! Why, I never-"

She was cut off by a backhand across the face from the yellow Twi-Lek who she assumed was Weemon, and was jerked forward by the slave chain encircling her neck. As she continued to stumble and feign feeble struggles, she was well aware of the too-tight robes constricting her movements, and the ravenous eyes that followed her every move.

-ssSss-

The cloaked figure stood at the entrance to the Control Center, his eyes glued to the mismatched caravan approaching from a distance. A black clad figure near the front, presumably a bounty hunter, was approaching arm-in-arm with the galaxy's most notorious scumbag. The figure seemed interesting enough, with an impressive array of firepower, but there was another newcomer that caught his eye. A Makkmli female, with face tattoos identifying Makkm royalty. The cloaked figure paused, confused.

Which was which?

His sister had always resembled her aunt… had they been mixed up? Was the Queen of Makkm at the other end of his blaster, or the rear of the approaching group? If he pulled the trigger, would he become a heroic king, or a lowlife murderer? He examined the unconscious figure at his feet, holstering his blaster, searching his memories for any clear identifiers…

_**Flashback**_

_**Seventeen years ago…**_

A year-old Makkmli boy sat in his playroom in the Royal Palace. In the next room, his mother was playing with his twin sister. The boy wrinkled his nose as he smelled his aunt's perfume, and knew that she was coming to intrude on his thoughtlessness. He remembered her entering and looking…flustered. And terrified. She scooped him up and hurried into the next room, where they were met with a horrific sight.

A navy-clad, female, Twi-Lek assassin was standing near the exit, twin pistols pointing at the mother-daughter pair. On the other side of the room, there was another bounty hunter, clad in a full suit and helmet, but was undeniably female. Her polished silver-and-black armor glistened in the early morning sunlight, but her arsenal was even more eye catching. An automatic rifle, laserwhip, throwing vibroblades, and others that remained unidentified.

They were saying something, taunting the pair, when his sister looked up to their mother and whispered something into her ear. He remembered his mother's horrified expression, before nodding ever so slightly. His mother dropped to the floor, and his sister flung out her arms, sending the two assailants sprawling up against the walls, dropping their weapons, clutching at their throats. Waving her little arms, the little princess sent them slamming into each other and falling to the ground. Undaunted, she stalked toward them and glared, her grey eyes flashing, her lips pursed as she sorted through her miniscule vocabulary, searching for an appropriate thing to say…

"Get out."

The bounty hunters scrambled out the door to their transport and the sound of roaring engines blared through the quiet halls.

_**End Flashback**_

The cloaked figure shook his head roughly. His captive – whoever it was – was coming to. He zapped her again with one of his various tools. He had to know.

_**Flashback**_

_**Sixteen years ago…**_

The little boy was older now, and was learning about what it meant to be a Prince of Makkm. His tutors taught him numerous languages while he was still young, and there was talk of moving on to more "advanced" subjects. His sister was always kept separate; they almost never saw each other, save midday meal. For two year-olds, they were quite mature and well-behaved, and were the planet's "Little Darlings".

One day, a figure with blue skin, headtails, and what he came to later know as a lightsaber came to speak to his parents. He lined up next to his sister, straight-backed and eyes bright. His sister made intricate models of the Palace without using her hands, with her eyes closed. The figure, who his mother called "Master Jedi", whispered to his parents and aunt for a long time. When they finished, the Jedi kneeled down and talked to them for a while, before telling his sister to pack her things.

They talked a lot about this thing called "the Force" and about names – his sister was very stubborn about keeping her name. She did not want to abandon her princess identity, and once the group had reached a decision, the next thing he knew, he was standing on the rooftop hangar, waving goodbye to his sister and the mysterious, blue-skinned stranger who took her away from him.

_**End Flashback**_

He had not cried – even then, he never cried. There were no tears then, as everyone knew that Rezmir had been going where she truly belonged. Years later, the boy was found to have Force powers, but the Order did not accept him. They had said he was too old.

The boy was a man now, or at least, he told himself that. He was the cloaked figure in the doorway, blaster pointed at a now conscious, unknown Makkmli female who was now glaring defiantly at him.

All he ever wanted was to be king. The Royal Codes, however, made that impossible, since his parents were technically next in line for the throne, but that would not matter unless the Queen suddenly disappeared… for good. He made a deal with Count Dooku, stating that if the Count aided him in acquiring the throne, the Seperatists would in turn receive one million Nlikks, enough to buy a hundred legions of battle droids and ten flagships. The Count begrudgingly agreed, under the conditions of using his own preferred methods of operation. This included a large scale invasion and, when that failed, employing Hondo Ohnaka and his band of pirates to finish the job.

The cloaked figure smiled as he thought of how the public saw him. As far as they knew, he had heroically volunteered to search for the missing dignitaries, and assured them of peace and success. What he had not counted on, however, was how quickly his family disappeared: his father died in the initial attack, his mother had been captured and then executed by his hand, and his aunt – whichever one she was – was to be shot by the very same gun.

His sister was all he had left in the world… but she too posed a threat. Neither his parents, nor his aunt, had ever told him who precisely came out first, and who was entitled to the throne. The Queen of Makkm was the only one left who knew. _I don't want to kill Rezmir, if possible – she has nothing to do with it. Unless, of course, she was in the way… but she would probably turn it down anyways, right? I mean, she's a Jedi now, right?_ This notion brought a small amount of comfort, and the whole issue was dropped. The cloaked figure returned to the task at hand: which Makkmli female was Queen Choshi, and which was Rezmir?

The cloaked figure kicked the female at his feet, when an idea struck him. When Makkmli age, their hair turns blue. He knelt near her head, and put his blaster to her temple.

"Don't move," he whispered into her ear. "Or I'll blow your brains out."

She made no indication of hearing him, but he knew she had.

With one hand, he took out the intricate hair clip and tossed it against the wall, not even glancing up when it shattered. He pawed through her long, loose hair, smiling as he counted the strands and took note of their brilliant blue color. As he neared the roots of her head, he found what he was looking for: a complicated maze of deep blue hairs. Her eyes shone from tears as she fought the urge to shift positions, shake her hair out, anything.

"Your father gave that to me."

The cloaked figure froze. These were unexpected last words.

"When I married your uncle, your father insisted that I wear it on my wedding day. He said that his sister-"

The cloaked figure stood abruptly.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear about my father, or my uncle, or a stupid hair clip! Especially not from you!"

Rimzer Choshi sat up slowly, abandoning all her political skills and tendencies in what she knew were her final moments.

"What happened to you, Kammen? We all thought you would make such a great king. We were so proud of-"

"OF REZMIR!" Kammen Ikkmu screamed. "REZMIR was your favorite! Not me, Rezmir! You were all so proud of her; what she had accomplished. Rezmir this, Rezmir that. Who was by your side for the past sixteen years? Who waited for their entire life to finally fulfill their destiny? ME! I have wanted to be king my entire life: the power, the women, the wealth…the wisdom. I would have been the best king Makkm had ever had – and had a blast while doing it. But no. You all were standing in my way. No more, no more."

He raised his blaster to point directly into Queen Rimzer Choshi's upturned face. He was seething with fury, and spoke through bared teeth. "I have killed before, and will gladly kill again. Now, tell me: who came first?" When the Queen seemed to not understand, he clarified. "Which one was born first: me or Rezmir?"

Rimzer Choshi bowed her head, knowing that the information in question would sign both her own and Rezmir's death certificates in blood. She looked up, uttering a silent prayer for forgiveness. She looked out the window at an approaching Rezmir, the closest thing she had ever had, and had ever wanted, to a daughter. She looked at her nephew, the closest thing she had to a son. And she was at peace.

"I love you, Kammen."

"LIAR!" He fired his pistol, but his hand was knocked aside by a surprising boot. Rimzer Choshi was on her feet now, and, tilting her head back with arms to the sky, shouted her last words:

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

Kammen assumed a lethal posture and aimed right between Queen Choshi's eyes. He fired.

The group was approaching now, no more than 30 steps away. The cloaked figure, Kammen, saw his sister's eyes widen as she saw the corpse of her favorite aunt slump to the durasteel floor. In a hurry not to be recognized, Kammen drew his hood once more over his face, holstered his blaster, and hastily pulled on a pair of black gloves.

Kammen Ikkmu emerged from the shadows near the entrance, and fingered his blaster.

A lone tear found its way down his cheek.

_**WELL? Do you like it? Hate it? I don't know! Tell me with your reviews, please!**_

_**And be sure to check out the poll question on my profile, to help me decide what happens next! Thanks for reading thus far!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rezmir Ikkmu strained half-heartedly against her chains, eyes glued to the horrific scene unfolding through the transparasteel windows of the pirate compound. Her aunt's final words rang repeatedly in Rezmir's head: "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE-" Rezmir's thoughts were interrupted by a kick in her side which knocked the wind out of her. Lying on her side in the soft blue grasses and their underlying sandy soil, Rezmir gasped for breath as the grotesque yellow Twi-Lek, Weemon, sneered down at her. His hungry eyes sent chills down both of Rezmir's spines.

"Get a move on, your Majesty," he said almost softly, his mocking tone undisguised. He knew who she was not, but was quite curious as to her true identity.

Rezmir could only stare back blankly. _She's dead! _Rezmir was brought back to reality by the sight of Weemon's grabby hands heading towards her in an attempt to yank her to her feet. Rezmir rolled away, stopped mid-somersault by the slave chain encircling her neck. _The Queen!_ Other pirates were getting involved with the fiasco, trying to bring Rezmir under control by reeling in the slave chain around her neck. This only made Rezmir struggle harder.

"STOP!"

The group turned in stunned obedience towards the source of the voice. Even Hondo Ohnaka and Ahsoka Tano a.k.a. Shmi Tingwa halted their animated conversation and trancelike progression towards the compound. An ominous cloaked figure, seemingly the source of the voice, emerged from the entrance. Rezmir's heart leaped as she recognized her brother's Force signature. _Kammen! Thank the stars you're here! You've come to "rescue" me, right?_

Her hopes, however, were quickly dashed as the mysterious figure raised an ancient, blood-spattered blaster pistol to her forehead. Her mental shields shattered and she let out a loud wail of fear, anger, and anguish. Only then did she see a watery shimmer of sunlight on his handsome, familiar face.

-oo0oo-

Although she hated to admit it, Ahsoka was actually enjoying the conversation with Hondo. He went on and on about the state of the galaxy and how profitable it was for him and his ragtag group. He talked about his background, and it was all Ahsoka could do to keep her responses to a mild chuckle, when inside her helmet she was grinning widely at the absurdities of the manufactured story. And when it was her turn to talk, she tried to outdo his crazy stories, only to be brought to a halt by his droning Vespar accent. In spite of the gravity of the situation and their assigned mission, Ahsoka Tano was enjoying herself.

It was only upon the arrival of the cloaked figure that the conversation ceased. They were within a few paces of the compound when he, or she, Ahsoka was did not know, appeared and pointed a rustbucket pistol already spattered with the blue blood of a Makkmli at Rezmir's forehead. The sound that escaped her friend's lips was eerie enough to freeze the blood of a rampaging rancor. Instinctively, Ahsoka extended a palm, Force-pushing the weapon out of the surprised attacker's grasp. Her cover blown, Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and turned to deflect the incoming pirate blaster fire, mentally urging Rezmir to recover from her shock and join the fight.

-oo0oo-

On the other side of the planet, Generals Kenobi and Skywalker were leading a frontal assault against the capital city, Quakka. Even in his state of intense concentration, Obi-Wan felt the shift in the Force. _Rezmir_, he thought. He ducked around a corner and signaled for Anakin to join him. Begrudgingly, Anakin ran to join his Master, cutting through a battle droid on the way.

"What, Master? You okay? Let me call Cody-"

"No, Anakin, I'm fine. It's Rezmir."

A look of disbelief flashed across Anakin's face.

"Are you kidding me? You dragged me out of this battle so you could worry about-"

"Her mental shields are down."

Anakin shut his mouth abruptly, only to have it fall open as the full realization of what was happening dawned on him.

"And she is radiating shock and anger. This is a very dangerous place for her to be, Anakin."

"She'll be fine, Master. After all, she is one of the Ones."

"One of the WHAT?"

"Didn't she tell you about the prophecy?"

Obi-Wan did not reply. Anakin mentally smacked himself and tried to play it off. He was losing his edge, and needed to get back into the battle. Anakin shrugged and tossed an answer over his shoulder.

"Never mind, then. It looks like you two have something to talk about after this mess is cleaned up."

And with that, he leapt back into the fray.

Obi-Wan fell heavily against the wall, thoughts centered on his new Padawan. _Force, protect her._

-oo0oo-

Rezmir took a moment to center herself in the Force before attacking, then swung her legs around to knock out her brother's. Kammen landed on the ground with a thud, his lungs momentarily deprived of air. As opposed to drawing her lightsaber, Rezmir assumed a fighter's position, waiting for her brother to do the same. However, to her surprise and horror, he stood and drew his second pistol, also stained with Makkmli blood. A well aimed kick quickly disarmed him, leaving no option but to face his sister in hand-to-hand combat.

The two teenagers circled each other like wild animals. Kammen lunged first, catching Rezmir by the shoulder and pinning her down. She thrust her hands against the place where he used to be, as he lay panting against the side of the compound, victim of a massive Force-push. He chuckled mirthlessly.

"So that's the way it's gonna be."

With that, he flung out his hands and furrowed his brow, apparently concentrating. Rezmir felt a small warning in the Force before she skidded across the grass a few paces backwards. She smiled and approached Kammen, who looked mentally exhausted. He Force signature was still considered 'light', and he posed little threat. Rezmir did not bother to look beneath the surface. The one thing Rezmir had not counted on, however, was the electroknife hidden in Kammen's boot.

Kammen yanked it out quickly, grinning wildly.

"Did you enjoy my little performance, Sis?"

With that, he used his dominant right hand to lift up Rezmir and Force-choke her.

"I am so much more _powerful_ than that."

She had recently learned from Ahsoka how to perform a Force-Choke, but not how to resist one. She refused to give him the pleasure of seeing her struggle. She tried to make a Force-pathway to escape his ever-tightening grip, but this effort proved to be in vain. As the edges of her vision darkened, she felt Kammen pick up and choke Ahsoka as well. Now they were both suffocating. Rezmir knew that Ahsoka was about to pass out, so now she had to end this. There was only one thing to do.

Rezmir drew her lightsaber and ignited it.

Kammen laughed crazily, tapping into the Dark Side.

"You fool! You of all people should know that lightsabers don't solve anything!"

Rezmir grunted. "You'd be surprised what a lightsaber can do," she retorted, swinging her saber for emphasis.

Kammen scoffed in reply, then turned his attention back to both girls in his telekinetic grasp.

"This is a day for death, isn't it Jedi? First my mother, then my aunt, and now you! All by my own hand!"

Rezmir locked her saber blade.

"Today Makkm will have a new king – a hero nonetheless – to lead them into an era of peace and prosperity! Once again an Ikkmu will sit on the throne, just as my father wanted! I would have shared it with you, Rezmir, at the moment, you are the only thing standing between me and kingship. YOUwere born first! YOU were the favorite! Rezmir Ikkmu, Princess of Makkm. But I was just Kammen, the little boy basking in his twin sister's shadow."

"Oh, you fool…" Rezmir moaned.

"Do you know that our people think I am a brave warrior? A loyal servant of Makkm? And this very day they will shout, LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE K-"

Rezmir threw her lightsaber, guiding it with the Force, leaving a clean slash right through Kammen's chest. She called it back and walked up to his twitching, dying body. For good measure, she criss-crossed the fatal wound with a fresh one, leaving a glowing "X" in her brother's chest. Rezmir kneeled beside his barely conscious body and whispered in his ear.

"I used to think that only traitors and murderers needed to die."

Kammen turned his head ever so slightly, blood dribbling like drool down the side of his mouth. Rezmir stood slowly, and spat on the ground to her left side, as was custom of her people.

"I was right."

With that, she turned her back and walked over to wake Ahsoka.

A lone tear found its way down her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Howdy! **_

_**So sorry for the super late update… been on vacation for a few weeks away from my computer… **_

_**The Capital city of Makkm is Quakka. And Makkm has a moon, Kyokko, which houses the palace. Just to straighten that out. **_

_**I really hope you like it…**_

Chapter 9

Rezmir Ikkmu ran for the cover of the trees, Ahsoka Tano hot on her heels. The explosives were planted, pirates bound and gagged inside, and they tried not to think about Kammen's death. Once they had found a large tree with an unusually wide trunk, Rezmir swung up into the tree. Using the Force, she undid the bindings to give the brigands a fighting chance to escape the imminent flames. Rezmir jumped down, effortlessly catching herself with the Force, as she saw the complex door open and Hondo Ohnaka racing for his speeder bike. No sooner did her feet hit the ground than did a smiling Ahsoka press the ignition button on her communication console. There was a moment's delay, then BOOM! as the bunker, and the droid control center inside it, went up in fire and flame.

Sighing, relieved, Rezmir sat down against the tree. Ahsoka joined her. After a moment, Rezmir opened her eyes.

"Let's get out of here."

Ahsoka nodded and stood extending her hand for to help Rezmir to her feet. Rezmir gratefully took it. The two Jedi Padawans raced toward their ship, unaware that their Masters were already looking for them and wondering where they were.

-oo0oo-

At the gates of the Capital City of Quakka, a collective sigh of relief rippled through the clone armies and their Jedi Generals. There was the rumble of a distant explosion, then the remaining droids had frozen mid-step and slowly crumpled to the streets below. As clone commanders and medics checked their troopers for injuries, Masters Kenobi and Skywalker attempted to raise their Padawans on the secure comm channel on board their ship. After three tries, the teenagers appeared on their handheld communicators. Anakin opened his mouth to ask about a hundred questions of the two girls, but Obi-Wan beat him to it.

"Well, Padawans, judging by the large explosion we all heard a few minutes ago, I presume that your mission was successful?"

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka confirmed. Rezmir merely nodded, resisting the urge to smooth her face into an emotionless stone. Her mental shields had shattered, and were far beyond repair. She planned to prove to herself that she did not need to put on a show to be accepted…but lost in her thoughts, she was interrupted by a sharp elbow in her side and Master Kenobi's expectant stare. Rezmir visibly winced, knowing she had missed something. Obi-Wan tried to smile reassuringly as he repeated his order.

"I want you two to meet us at Kyokko, the local moon, home to the Royal Palace. As last surviving heir to the throne, Rezmir needs to sort this mess out. The Council has appointed us as her protectors until a stable government is set in place for the region. Oh, and girls..."

The Padawans listened intently.

A boyish grin spread across Obi-Wan's face.

"You might want to change clothes."

The holotransmission ended, leaving the Padawans blushing.

After a quick change in the refresher, Rezmir took the controls of their battered imposter ship and lifted off of the ground for the short flight to Kyokko, thanking the Creator for her survival of the past ordeal.

Ahsoka, now clad in her familiar outfit, took the co-pilot's seat. She sensed Rezmir's uneasiness from all the deaths she had witnessed today. The young Togruta knew that as a species, the Makkmli tended to make few, close relationships, and that the loss of all her previously-surviving family would be devastating to anyone, but was hitting Rezmir very hard. The Jedi Order was all she had left and even that was in danger of being lost…

"Kammen. I killed Kammen."

Rezmir's melodic tone came through a constricted throat.

"I've killed before, but that was with droids. Machines. Clankers. I guess it wasn't really a kill… more like destruction. But never something alive. Never a heartbeat. I killed him. Murdered him. My own-"

Ahsoka reached over and squeezed Rezmir's hand, putting an end to her guilty rambling. Leaning over to engage the autopilot, Ahsoka saw Rezmir's gray eyes shine with tears. Ahsoka sat back and exhaled deeply, trying to think of the best way to comfort her grieving friend. _Maybe not a hug, but a kick to get her back on her feet fighting?_

"That's a bunch of bantha poodoo and you know it."

This gleaned a surprised reaction from Rezmir, who looked up abruptly and glared at Ahsoka. But this glare was not out of resentfulness – it was a mix of shock and sorrow and regret and hope and fear and gratitude. And a desire to strangle Ahsoka where she sat.

"You did the only thing you could do Rezmir. Do you regret saving my life?"

Rezmir sat bolt upright.

"N-no! No, of course not!"

"Then why do you regret killing him?"

Rezmir sighed and turned toward the viewscreen.

"He was my brother."

Ahsoka grabbed Rezmir's shoulders and made her look Ahsoka in the face.

"Rezmir, your brother died the moment he decided that his kingship was more important than your parents' – and aunt's – lives! He had joined the Dark Side of the Force, Rezmir! If you had not ended him, we would be dead. Many clones would be dead. Our Masters – or at least Anakin – would be an emotional wreck! Your people would suffer from a greedy, selfish, murdering ruler with a knack for sickly persuasion."

Some of the fire returned to Rezmir's eyes.

"The pirates would not have left. The droids would still be wreaking havoc on the city."

Rezmir's fists clenched and unclenched, clenched and unclenched.

"What's done is done. You can't undo it. You are not the victim – you are putting this, this _guilt_ upon yourself, and it doesn't need to be there. And there are many people who today will see you as a hero because of your actions."

Rezmir returned Ahsoka's gaze.

"Your people need you, Queen Ikkmu."

Rezmir embraced her friend, and sobbed quietly into her shoulder. As tears fell, so did parts of her troubled spirit.

Anger.

Sorrow.

Fear.

Hate.

Self-Pity.

Failure.

Guilt.

All these were washed away. Rezmir wiped her bloodshot eyes on her sleeve.

"You're right."

_**Sorry it was so short… just wanted to let you know that I'm still writing! **_

_**R&R please!**__  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi! Hope you are all enjoying what's left of summer, and getting ready for *sigh* SCHOOL. **_

_**I based the new Queen off of a friend… hope she doesn't mind!**_

_**PS. Makkm's moon is **_**Kymkko **_**not Kyokko. There was a typo… Sorry.**_

_**PPS. At one point, Rezmir speaks in Miekklo, the Makkmli's ancient language before Basic came into play… but this isn't a history lesson! **_

_**Enjoy the 10**__**th**__** chapter of "The Chosen Two"!**_

Chapter 10

Kymkko was buzzing with news of the happenings on the Motherworld. As Rezmir stepped off the ship onto what used to be her home, the tears threatened to resurface. She choked them back, trying to calmly assess her surroundings, throwing a thankful glance over her shoulder in response to Ahsoka's reassuring shoulder pat. Rezmir felt her Master's Force Signature long before she saw him, and Anakin, approaching from the distant horizon. Rezmir started to walk towards them, only to be intercepted by Ahsoka on a "borrowed" pirate speederbike. The Makkmli princess hung on for her life, secretly relishing the wind against her face, and their Masters' expressions.

As Ahsoka came to a screeching halt, their now-mud-splattered Masters approached and dispensed with the pleasantries, so to speak.

"Ahsoka, Rezmir, it's good to see that the two of you safe. We- er, Obi-Wan, was worried about both of you. You sure you're okay?"

"We're fine, Skyguy," Ahsoka replied cheekily.

Anakin smirked.

Obi-Wan led Rezmir away from the pair, to a secluded clearing near the ship.

"What happened, Rezmir?"

Rezmir sighed as tears began to well up again.

"The mission was successful. We destroyed the Droid Command Center."

"And?"

"And… I killed my brother."

Obi-Wan, while inwardly recoiling in surprise, put a hand on his Padawan's shoulder in a gesture of sympathy. Rezmir let the tears roll down her cheeks, hating that she still needed to cry.

"He killed my mom, my aunt, led the whole operation along with Count Dooku to try to gain his kingship. And he tried to kill Ahsoka. And me. I didn't realize he had turned to the Dark Side…" she choked out between sobs, "…until he was Force-choking us."

They had sat down on a fallen log, and Obi-Wan put his arm around Rezmir's shoulders in the most fatherly way possible. Rezmir cried into his shoulder.

"My lightsaber…cut his chest. I…cut it again…spat on the ground…never told him…that I loved him. Deep down, I still remembered…that he was my brother."

Rezmir pulled away and wiped her eyes. She grinned weakly at her Master.

"I can't believe this…my first mission, and I've already given you the impression that I'm just another emotional teenage girl."

"No. I already know better." Obi-Wan grinned back. "You did what needed to be done, for that I am thankful. But do not dwell on the events of the past. They are shaping you into what you will become; deciding your destiny. What's done is done. Neither you nor I can do anything about it. Accept what you have done, my Padawan, then let it go."

Rezmir raised her silver gaze to Obi-Wan's blue one. And smiled.

"Yes Master."

-oo0oo-

"…and by the Power vested in me as Rezmir Ikkmu, Princess of Makkm, rightful Heir to the Throne of Makkm, I relinquish my role of sovereign leader of Makkm. I beseech thee to guide Her with wisdom and selflessness, therefore nominating thee as Ruler of the Motherworld, and all entities under her jurisdiction. Kli-me-ra, kkoren, Shaddakk-e. Long live Kennan Peakkok, Queen of Makkm!"

Rezmir, using the Force, untangled the ancient, elegantly fashioned crown from her silky silver hair, and slowly placed it on her second-cousin's head. The new Leader curtsied with her cloak, and took a seat on the surprisingly soft and comfortable throne. Witnesses cheered and applauded their new Queen, along with thousands of others watching via the HoloNet. After the events of the past few weeks, this was a welcome call for celebration among the Makkmli.

Rezmir stood to the side of the throne, also applauding and smiling. Three days ago, the Force had led her to Kennan. Tradition stated that a Queen came to power before she was married, and Kennan was, although beautiful, intelligent, and wise beyond her years, not in any hurry to be in such a relationship. There was no doubt in Rezmir's mind that the Force's decision was correct. Kennan was slightly Force-sensitive – as were many Makkmli, but they were "late bloomers", so to speak. At 19 standard years old, she was among the youngest Queens ever crowned, and many enterprising young Makkmli males were now leaping at the chance to become King.

Her work on the planet finished, and her soul at peace with the past events on her planet, Rezmir said her farewells to the new Queen, spoke briefly with the HoloNews crew outside of the palace, and jogged with purpose toward the pre-arranged meeting place. Ahsoka was already there with the ship.

"About time!" Ahsoka greeted. Rezmir only smiled, not wanting to say anything else that sounded remotely like the archaic language she had used in the ceremony. "Master Obi-Wan's already inside, and Anakin should be here soon with supplies for the trip back to Coruscant. Namely, FOOD!"

The two girls shared a chuckle and boarded their Jedi transport. As Ahsoka had said, Obi-Wan was preparing the ship for takeoff. He glanced back and grinned, instructing R4 to finish the job.

"Well, Padawan?"

Rezmir sighed and fell into one of the cushions.

"It's done. And thank the Force that I don't have to do that EVER AGAIN!"

Obi-Wan chuckled. Rezmir stood up and walked over to stare blankly out of the viewscreen. She smirked.

"Now the only question is whether or not I can survive Master Sky- er, Anakin's – flying."

-oo0oo-

Back on Coruscant, relieved to find themselves intact from the trip, Rezmir and Obi-Wan returned to the Training Room while Anakin and Ahsoka attended the Council's debriefing. Once again discarding their weapons in favor of less-lethal training lightsabers, the pair faced off. They sharpened each other, Obi-Wan, having already taught her to master the _Shii-Cho_ form of lightsaber combat, proceeded to teach her _Ataru_, which he was familiar with as he had taught the same style to Anakin. Rezmir came up with new physical and Force-induced maneuvers to keep her Master on his toes.

This was just the release that they both needed.

-oo0oo-

Three hours and a shower later, Rezmir met up with Ahsoka in the Room of the Thousand Fountains. The two girls found a seat on the dry top of a waterfall, and talked about the Council debrief, training room spar, their Masters, a certain Senator… the list goes on. Ahsoka eventually asked to see Rezmir's lightsaber, commenting on the intricate craftsmanship of the hilt, admiring the yellow-gold blade. Rezmir explained that she had bonded with two crystals, but when she began to assemble her lightsaber, they formed into one, producing a very sharp, precise blade of yellow color.

Rezmir sighed as she remembered Kammen. She could still see him lying there on the blue grass, still hear the blood gurgling in his throat, still feel his Force signature slowly slip away into darkness. And she would, for a long time.

_**Please please please please please please please please please please please please please REVIEW!**_

_**And also, answer this question:**_

_**Should Anakin kill Rezmir, or Rezmir kill Anakin to fulfill the prophecy?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**NOTE: Rezmir was assigned to Obi-Wan six months after the Clone Wars began. She was 16 at the time.**_

Chapter 11

It had been two years since the happenings on Makkm. Rezmir tried to keep in touch with Queen Peakkok and the happenings on Makkm, but the War made this challenging. Makkm was still neutral, privately leaning towards joining the Republic, so for the moment, there was peace. Rezmir still had occasional nightmares about her missions on the planet, but these were so infrequent that she usually got the rest she so desperately needed from fighting in the War.

Rezmir had grown close to Obi-Wan, their Master-Padawan bond now very strong. She had told him briefly of the "Chosen One" prophecy, and her discovery of the additional text. He agreed to keep this to themselves and consult Master Yoda on what it meant. Under Obi-Wan's teaching, she had mastered not only the Ataru fighting style, but also military strategy and what it means to be a Commander in the Army. She had taught him some hand-to-hand-Force-guided combat moves that had been unique to her. They made quite a pair now… very similar in some ways, yet strikingly different in others.

Rezmir had also gotten to know Ahsoka's friend, Padmé Amidala. Rezmir knew through the Force that Padmé was secretly married to Anakin. She also knew and agreed with Padmé's views on the Chancellor, sharing her own experiences and the nauseating waves of the Dark Side she had felt roll off him recently. They were like sisters, not quite as close as Rezmir and Ahsoka, but sisters just the same.

At the moment, Rezmir threaded her way through the halls of the Jedi Temple. She needed to speak with Master Yoda. As she reached the door, it slid open, revealing the diminuitive green Jedi Master, and, surprisingly, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Enter, Padawan Ikkmu. Troubled you are, hmm?"

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Sit."

Rezmir obediently sat cross-legged on one of the meditation stools, patiently waiting for the Masters to address her as they continued their previous conversation.

"Master, I don't care how powerful they are. Grievous's ship is no place for Padawans!"

Rezmir sat still, focusing intently on the conversation in front of her.

"Anakin, we need them to lead the space battle, if nothing else. Besides, with four Jedi, we can each focus on one of Grievous's lightsabers." Obi-Wan teased.

Anakin scowled. "Cody and Rex can lead the space battle just fine."

Master Yoda looked inquisitively at Rezmir. "Padawan Ikkmu. Something to say, have you?"

Rezmir nodded.

"With respect, Master Skywalker, you are wrong. Ahsoka and I are more than capable of leading a space battle, and sneaking aboard Grievous's ship, with or without you. I suggest you let us help. Four Jedi would be much more effective, I am certain. Two could capture Grievous, and two could rescue the Chancellor, though I am not sure he is worth the effort."

At this, Anakin tensed defensively. "And what makes you say _THAT_?"

Rezmir had expected a reaction, but not one so strong – so emotional. She cut to the chase quickly, not knowing how much time she may have before silence was demanded.

"The Chancellor is evil. A Sith Lord. He swims in the Dark Side, Masters. I can feel it."

"That's a lie!"

"Is it? The only reason you haven't seen it yourself is because you _trust_ him! You tell yourself that there is nothing wrong with him, that he is a _good man. _He has you all figured out, wrapped around his little finger, and you don't suspect a thing! You are _blind_, Anakin! _BLIND_!"

To her credit, Rezmir only threw in that last tirade to try to elicit an equally emotional response as Anakin.

Anakin stood slowly, walking over to where Rezmir sat. His hand brushed the lightsaber clipped to his belt. His reply came in a hoarse whisper.

"I may be blind, Rezmir, but I am not deaf. What are you not telling me? I'm not saying I believe you, not at all, I just sense there is more to this theory of yours."

Rezmir smirked slightly and nodded.

"I was in the Chancellor's office yesterday, on a simple errand from a busy friend in the Senate, delivering some datapads for various petitions. Palpatine was there, without his advisors, which seemed a little odd to me. He was very cordial, until I was halfway out the door…"

_**The day before…**_

"You were right, my dear."

Rezmir stopped mid-stride and turned to face the smiling white-haired man sitting behind his elaborate desk. Rezmir shuddered slightly. _Force, I hate that smile. It gives me the creeps. _

"Excuse me?"

"You were right about me."

Palpatine rose from his desk, and used the Force to close the doors. Faster than a flash, Rezmir ignited her lightsaber and activated the voice recorder hidden in her tunic. She assumed a defensive posture, her left saberhand fully extended for protection. Palpatine chuckled. Rezmir felt a small twinge of panic, but crushed it with her determination. Her mental shields had healed and were up now, full force, as she could feel him not-so-gently prodding and poking at her mind.

"Who are you? And why are you revealing yourself to me now?"

Palpatine's smile changed. It was a different smile, evil, twisted, sinister. The Dark Side was rolling off of him in nauseating waves.

"Because you won't be around long enough to make a difference. That is, unless you join me."

Rezmir thought that the Chancellor was being very forward with all of this and found it unsettling. But she knew it must not show…

"Who are you?"she repeated.

Palpatine only chuckled. The answer was in the Force.

Rezmir felt she was going to retch. The Dark Side swarmed around the Chancellor, etching into the walls, the statues… his hands rose, and blue bolts escaped the manicured fingertips.

Rezmir blocked the lightning by trained instinct alone. Her mind was a whirl of confusion, fear, and anger. She let these emotions flow through her and join the Force. Rezmir knew that she had to get out of that office immediately, or one of them was going to permanently become one with the Force. She began to back up to the door.

The lightning stopped. A red blade appeared.

The Chancellor executed a surprisingly youthful leap to intercept Rezmir, and they crossed blades ferociously. Rezmir was fully focused on the battle, and only through a warning in the Force did she sense what was coming next.

The lightning came again. With her lightsaber occupied, Rezmir improvised and attempted to catch it in her palm, as she had heard Master Yoda had done on Geonosis. With her off-the-charts midichlorian count and inclusion in the prophecy, she managed to succeed. And as their lightsabers locked, Rezmir released the Force lightning back at the Sith Lord. The result was the Chancellor slamming up against his desk, and Rezmir being flung forcibly against the door. She used the Force to open the door and sprinted down the corridor.

"So much power wasted… What a fool… Such a fool."

Rezmir felt the words rather than heard them, pumping her legs and arms even harder, trying to get as far away as she could from the hideous cackle that chased her out of the Senate building.

_**Present time…**_

There was silence in the room as Rezmir stopped to voice recorder. Obi-Wan broke the stillness.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You were off somewhere in the Outer Rim, Masters. And Master Yoda was off-planet as well. Only this morning did I realize you had returned to Coruscant. So here I am."

Master Yoda nodded.

"Know, did he, of this hidden device?"

Rezmir shook her head.

"I don't think so, Master. I see no reason for him to pretend to be a Sith."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin.

"Very well. The clones will lead the space battle, and the Padawans shall accompany us to capture Grievous, Dooku, and Palpatine."

Anakin finally nodded. "Agreed."

"Agree, I do. But, hurry, we must, if we are to succeed. Make ready for battle. And may the Force be with us all."

_**See where this is going? XD**_

_**Pretty please review!**_

_**SWNG**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**So so so sorry for the incredibly late update! My life has been beyond insane, and I am just now settling down to write… oyve. **_

_**Anakin and Obi-Wan are present in Yoda's room via holographic video call… some errors there, I know.**_

**Chapter 12**

"King to Scumbag. Come in, Scumbag."

"Master, I _told_ you to stop calling me that!"

"It's a callsign, Ahsoka. Don't take it personally."

"Yeah, okay, sure. But I'm not using a stupid callsign when it's perfectly obvious who you're talking to."

"We need to keep the lines coded, Ahsoka. Do you want the whole Separatist army knowing that you're here?"

"Yes."

"Dammit, Ahsoka. You're going to get yourself killed."

"Break it up, you two," Obi-Wan interjected. They had been flying for less than five minutes and Anakin and Ahsoka were already having issues. "If both of you don't shut up, I'll knock out your communications. And believe me, I can do that."

"Well, yeah, it's really not that hard once you get past the hydracore processing chip with the three-dimensional stacking system-"

Great. Anakin talking shop. Oh boy, this will be fun.

"All due respect, Master, but nobody cares what you have to say. Especially about _chips_."

"Cut the chatter, guys." Rezmir finally joined the conversation. "Ahsoka and I are due to break through the atmosphere in less than thirty seconds. And you know what's out there?"

At that exact moment, Rezmir and Ahsoka's mini-fleet broke through Coruscant's atmosphere into space, where they were greeted by nearly the entire Separatist fleet. Vulture droids screamed by, decimating the extreme right flank. Friendly bombers unleashed on enemy flagships only to be vaporized by heavy guns. Anakin and Obi-Wan zoomed for the _Invisible Hand_, Grievous's ship, buzz droids hot on their six. Out of the corner of her eye, Rezmir watched Ahsoka dive sharply to avoid a missile. A squadron of clones fanning out to Vector formation, half of them shot out of the sky instantaneously. Her own ship bobbed and weaved among the droids, narrowly avoiding a collision.

"Hell."

_**Short chapter…just to let you know that I'm still writing! **_

_SWNG_


End file.
